


You Are My Home

by tudou4646



Series: Superhero Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OCVillains, Superhero!Seventeen, Villain!Wonwoo, i love jicheol, villain!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: Jihoon was once Controller, a super villain who commonly mind controlled his victims. He's reformed now, living with his boyfriend Seungcheol, weatherman by day and the lead of the city's superhero team and codenamed Sky King by night. Jihoon loves writing music, but works in the mayor's office as a scheduling aide. When Necromancer returned, Controller also was forced to return to save Wonwoo. Now weeks later, caught the eye of a new threat and Jihoon must fight to save his friends, and Seungcheol.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to I'll Always Be By Your Side. A Jicheol story!

"Don't do it...please, I see what you mean when you say you love me!"

"I'm so sorry Jihoonie, but I have no choice..."

"NO!"

"Uno."

Seungcheol, said who did have the grace to look a little apologetic. He placed a pick up four wild card onto the large pile of Uno cards on the floor. He now held one card.

Jihoon huffed, and picked up four extra card to his last two. He was so close. And his annoyingly good at Uno boyfriend had cost him the game. 

"I hate you so much..." Jihoon muttered, but now looking at his cards, a satisfying feeling crept up. Seungcheol was gonna pay for this.

"No you don't, you love me," Seungcheol singsonged, happy that he was going to win. He had no idea what was coming.

"Well...I do, but now its my time for revenge." 

At this statement, Seungcheol looked up. What did he say?

Jihoon placed down a reverse card. "I think I'll reverse it back to me."

And again, and again, and again. How did he get four of those? Seungcheol practically panicked. 

"What are you doing...?"

"Oh, I'm just repaying the favor. After, you're the one who gave me these," Jihoon snickered. He was now back to two cards. He placed a pick up two card. "Uno."

Seungcheol groaned and facepalmed. How did this happen? He picked up two more.

Jihoon gave a sugar sweet smile and placed his last card down, "I win."

"Wha-how....I don't..."

It's okay, babe...you don't have to understand. You're so cute confused." Jihoon stated, shaking with laughter. He stood up and kissed Seungcheol's cheek. "You get to do the dishes for the week." 

With that, Jihoon walked off to their bedroom, leaving a stunned Seungcheol sitting and staring at the pile of cards. 

Then he came to his senses, scrambling after his boyfriend. "Hey! You definitely cheated! You picked this game! I know you rigged it!"

Jihoon's laughter was his only response. He was going to have to show Jihoon he meant it. He was taken advantage of, someway, somehow. He would not stand for this.

Jihoon was sitting on the bed, typing on his phone. He looked up, "Don't be a sore loser Cheol," he said with a smirk but his eyes were playful.

"I'm not," he said, but it sounded more like a whine. "It's no fair, I cook for you everyday. You should have to clean up."

Jihoon shrugged, "Not my problem. You suggested we play a game to decide, and you let me pick."

Seungcheol as now on the bed, crowding into Jihoon's space. He was kneeling, but still taller than Jihoon. He looked down. Jihoon was practically under him. "Maybe I can change your mind?" He said, voice now quieter, and a bit deeper.

Jihoon was looking up, "You're gonna have to do a lot of convincing," he voice was also quiet. He licked his lips, his eyes dark and inviting.

That was all Seungcheol needed.

~~~

The mayor’s office was hectic this morning; staff rushing around, media correspondents shouting at each other, and harried looking assistants with coffees dodging the lot. Jihoon himself was busy, finalizing his schedule proposal to submit to the head schedule staff leader. It was election year, and everyone in the office was trying to get everything ready. If the mayor was re-elected, it would be his third year running. However, as he finished up the details, an email came on his computer. It was an update on the "Anti-Power Act", a proposal the current mayor was trying to get passed in the city hall. However, it was super controversial as it banned all powered people from using their powers, super heroes and villains. The act also would start the construction for a local super powered prison to hold any Supers who disobeyed the act and used their powers in public. Jihoon swallowed, looking over the proposal. It called out the current hero teams: The Vigilantes, Banshee and Raze, Champion, and the Three Powers, all his friends and his boyfriend the leader of. If this act passed, all of them would be put in a predicament, help save the city and get put in prison, or not and let the villains of the city run around hurt people. The police were equipped to handle the amount of power the villains had. And sure, the Dark Alliance had been caught and put in the capital city's super villain prison, but ever since Necromancer returned, Wonwoo being controlled by the Dark Alliance, the city was in terror of it happening again. Even in the news, they mentioned the possibility of Necromancer returning, and even Controller. Jihoon knew that Wonwoo would probably never use his powers, but Jihoon himself couldn't just turn his off. He was constantly being bombarding with the people's around him thoughts. He knew now how to mute it, but the constant reminder that he was once Controller, and could be again made him nervous. Having Seungcheol around him always calmed him; a comfortable stream of nonsense, random jokes, and sometimes sugary sweet compliments made Jihoon roll his eyes, burst into short bits of laughter, and even lightly blush. He was so happy he had Seungcheol. And Seungcheol loved being by Jihoon, if his mental and dramatic proclamations of love were anything to by. He sighed, finally printing his schedule and logging out of his email, glancing at the clock. He wished lunch would be already so he and Seungcheol, who worked downstairs in the weather office, could go and eat. He was hoping for chicken today. But he shook those thoughts off and rushed to get his schedule and ran to his meeting room. The rest of the schedulers were there, and their boss, Mark Tuan smiled at Jihoon as he took his seat. Mark's thoughts, usually well organized, were in a chaotic jumble with an undercut of anxiety, meaning that they would be scrambling all morning to finish. Time to work. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started it a little easy, but it will heat up soon...


End file.
